


Bar-Maids

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [53]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Tifa and Jessie don't exactly fit the 'barmaid' label despite working at 7th Heaven. A set of Morph and Manipulate Materia'll fix that right up.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 6





	Bar-Maids

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 43.

It was yet another busy night in the slums of Midgar, and more specifically 7th Heaven. A little piece of heaven where all the common folk gathered when they needed a bit of time to themselves, drinking their troubles away and using what little merriment they had. Of course, a couple of fights broke out here and there, but it was a good place to stay despite that.

Tonight, it was even more packed than usual. To the point where a couple extra hands were more than necessary, prompting a certain redheaded resistance fighter to do her best in the role. Even if she wasn’t a big fan of the uniform.

“You know, when you said you needed help tending to the bar, I didn’t expect to end up in an outfit like this.” Jessie Rasberry, member of Avalanche, complained a little as she adjusted the outfit she was forced to wear. A simple white tank top with the bar’s name on it, and a pair of shorts that she swore were intentionally one size too small for her, as it really managed to dig into her cheeks more than anything else she had ever worn.

Tifa Lockhart, the owner of the joint, shrugged her shoulders a little. It was basically the same sort of outfit that she wore… Which was probably why it was so tight. “If you don’t like it, you can just leave. But you wouldn’t want to leave the customers unhappy, would you?” She chimed, sounding almost a little too cheeky in the process. Uncharacteristically so, considering the way she normally behaved.

“You told them that I was coming, didn’t you?” Jessie asked, and the black-haired bar-owner decided to just look away as if she hadn’t heard that comment. “Fine, sure, but you better not have promised them anything beyond that.” The redhead followed up as she slowly made her way out of the room the two used to change, accepting defeat in this instance…

The night would stretch on after that, the resistance fighter doing her best to blend in as if this was something she did on the regular. It was, she just didn’t like to admit it. There were a lot of regulars too, the kinds that recognized her and tried to tip her in ways that could be considered inappropriate. She just strolled on past them until they stopped, refusing to serve them their food if they tried to get too handsy.

But not all guests were equally willing to play nice. Some of them were more handsy than the rest. Some just reached out and gave her tightened buttocks a bit fat squeeze, sinking an equally fat set of fingers directly into that supple meat and making her yelp in surprise.

Jessie quickly lashed out on pure instinct, her kick barely grazing the sunglasses-wearing suit-clad man that had dared to touch the goods. “If you do that again, you’ll wish you never had, creep.” She asserted, turning away from him without even giving him another thought. He didn’t deserve it.

“Aw, I think the goods don’t like me too much.” The man muttered to himself, grinning as the two absolutely tiny pieces of Materia started sparkling in their little slots in his rings. All he needed to do was touch her once, and then things would take their course as usual. This was something he did for his employer, but he always loved to carry it out. Especially once the girls realized what had gone wrong.

The redheaded girl continued along the evening as if nothing really had happened. Besides that one awful ass-grope, nobody dared to touch her in that manner. It helped that she was quick enough to evade grabs that would’ve been worse, thanks to her natural agility. Still, it felt like there was something ever-so-slightly wrong about everything tonight, and she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Oh well. Maybe it wasn’t that important. What was more important was like, getting the food to the nice men around the bar. And they loved a show, so she had to sway her hips back and forth whenever she took a step. Her super high heels really helped her out too, keeping her posture all rigid while making her cute curves bounce all over the place…

Maybe if Jessie had actually bothered to notice what the man had done to her, she would’ve realized that her breasts had grown rather substantially. To the point where her top could barely be called that any longer, it was more like a piece of cloth that did its best to try and keep her breasts contained. Her shorts weren’t much better in that regard, practically flossing its way between her cheeks. It was kinda nice though, it meant that she wasn’t feeling as tight, so she could just skip around the bar a little, showing it all off.

That very same need to show off, as well as the mental effects that came with those additional curves, came from the very same man that had slapped her across the ass. His expertise was solving issues with difficult women, turning them into agreeable and empty headed sluts thanks to a little bit of Morph and Manipulate Materia, the very same that were within his rings. The longer he kept his eyes on the prize after establishing a point of contact, the longer the effects would last. And if he kept looking at her all night, she’d just end up a pile of mush on his lap. 

Eventually, the silly girl ended up at his table once more, this time with a much bigger smile on her face. And not only that, but the gap between her thighs and her g-string-like shorts had been widened thanks to a couple of checks lining her hips. The few rich patrons, the sleazy types, had decided to give the cute bimbo a tip. “Heeeyyy, what could I get you tonight?” The redhead giggled, her breasts swaying from right to left as she breathed in…

The sunglasses-wearing man grinned as he reached around her hip and on to her ass, squeezing it once more without any sign of resistance from her. Yes, this was more like it. She was about ready to take home, now that she was given just the right amount of brainwashing. But at the same time, since she was working in the bar… Was it really right for her to be dressed like such a slut? She wasn’t really fitting the aesthetic of the kind of girl that served everyone drinks…

“You could start by looking the part of a server, girl. Here, lemme give you a hand.” The mysterious man said as the power from his Morph Materia rushed through her body, snapping her outfit off her in an instant. Only for her naked body to be quickly dressed in a frilly outfit that was much more appropriate for her. One that was still delightfully tight, so she showed off everything that was important.

It was a maid uniform. One that had enough cleavage to spare, complete with a few buttons on the cloth that held up her breasts in case anybody ever wanted direct access to her nipples. One that also had such a tiny, frilly skirt that her ass was almost always on display. And she didn’t even bother wearing panties, the complete harlot. But that was what a proper ‘Barmaid’ was supposed to look like, so why should she look any different?

“Ehehe…” Jessie drooled a little as she looked down at her changed body. Just being this close to him was enough to make the rest of her mushy mind drain out between her slickened thighs, the customers around her just watching with eager eyes. They didn’t need to say a thing, just watching her was enough to get their rocks off. Especially as she reached down and played with her breasts, squeezing them nice and tightly…

However, not everyone were watching with the same intent in their mind. There was still one person with their head where it should be. “Jessie! What are you doing?!” The voice of Tifa rang out as the black-haired barkeep jumped over the counter, stomping straight towards the ‘barmaid’ with a bit of a furious look in her eyes.

The redheaded woman just kept on giggling, practically empty headed at this point as the black-haired woman forced her to turn around and look at her. “Ehehehe… Hey cutie, you look real tasty…” She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, part of her wanting to put on a show for all the spectators…

“What’s happened to you? I leave you alone for two seconds, and you…” The barkeep muttered, pushing her away ever slightly with her hand. All while trying to figure out what creep amongst all of the scum in the bar decided that this was definitely the way to treat the bar’s staff..

Once she laid her eyes on the sunglasses-wearing man, it made way too much sense. His outfit was too classy for this part of the city. He had to be working for somebody high up, somebody that wanted to dismantle the joint. So that they were forced to go to places where they’d be drained of all their cash faster than they could blink.

“Listen here, I won’t tolerate your- Mmph!” Tifa tried to stomp towards the man, only for the redhead to grab her by the cheeks and force her into a kiss. She let down her guard, and now that tongue was wrapping around her own, playing with it and teasing it like a horny lover would.

All while the man just grinned, sinking his fat fingers into the barkeep’s skirt-covered ass. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said, sugartits. What’d you wanna talk about?” He said, his voice dripping with sleaze as he really gave that cheek the squeeze it deserved. Both of his Materia glowing with power as he gave her the full course at the very same time.

The black-haired woman’s expression quickly changed from one of anger and one of confusion to one of utter bliss, juices running down her leg. Whether it was from the astoundingly powerful shot of pleasure that ran through her after that squeeze, or if it was Jessie kissing her so intimately, it was hard to tell. All that she knew was that she felt really, super duper nice…

Once she was freed from that intimate and totally cute kiss from her bestie, Tifa couldn’t help herself from giggling. The more she giggled, the better she felt. And the better she felt, the more her body grew in response. Her tits burst free from her shirt, ripping it in the process as her overalls were the only thing keeping her nipples from being fully exposed. And her skirt, bless its soul, stretched as far as it could to compensate for her widened ass, one that could cover at least two studs’ laps and still have space for a third between ‘em.

Those clothes of hers, much like the redhead’s own had been, were quickly replaced with something much more fitting for her new self. A maid’s outfit that once again did little to hide away the important things, though the middle of her cleavage cloth was adorned with a zipper instead of a set of buttons. Maybe because her tits were bigger, it was better to have something that could break without much problem. And of course the skirt below did little to hide away her rear, giving it more of an appealing flair if anything.

“Ehehe… I dunno what I wanted to talk about, Master!” The ditzified Barmaid giggled, prompting the sunglasses-wearing man to slap her across that fat ass of hers. Jessie too, making both of them moan in delight. He didn’t need to say a thing, as they both sat down on his lap, letting him wrap his arms around them.

With just a few slaps and a couple of sweet words, he had turned two thorns in Shinra’s side into proper sluts, just as they had ordered. But were they really as fine-tuned as he thought? Maybe he’d have to see if pay to have a few rounds with them, see if they could earn the cash that he thought they were worth.

One thing was certain, he was going to have a lot of fun before he’d turn them over to the men in charge. Just as he always did, kissing both of his sluts on their cheeks as their giggles filled his ears...


End file.
